Base Layout
This page covers some of the basics on what you need to do to make your base more helpful to other guild members. If everyone optimizes their base we all will be able to go through our friend's list faster and be more productive. General Layout When you first enter someone's base you always start at the same part of the map. To assist other players the buildings that you want help with should be on this portion on the map. Generally people want to find your steel mill, lumber mill and concrete plants to gain resources. Typically you will want assistance at your hospitals, repair bays, your best shops and some of your troop producing buildings. Whatever buildings you want to have helped should be visible as soon as another player enters your base. Battle Flag There is no reason to ever lower your battle flag. You should always let your friends be able to raid and occupy your land. If your friends occupy in a way that disrupts you then they probably shouldn't be your friend. The next two sections go into more detail on this. Defenses and Raiding Generally defenses are not any real help to the player. If you need defenses for missions they should be placed away from your buildings. This allows other players to raid your buildings. When players raid they do not harm your production and they gain useful resources. Likewise if your friends allow you to raid you can gain many resources with no interuption to your friends resource production. If you feel like you need defenses to keep people out of your base you may want to take a closer look at your friends list. This may be battle nations but everyone benefits with cooperation. Occupying Occupying allows you to gain resources every four hours. When you occupy a building you will gain more resources than raiding but it greatly decreases the output for the player that owns the building. If you do occupy it is generally considered polite to ask before doing so. It is also important that your occupy forces be weak units so that the owner of the building can easily evict them if needed. Everyone has slightly different ideas on occupying but DO NOT send a powerful force to occupy a building without permission. If you have permision a powerful force is okay and if you don't have permision a weak force is typically okay. If you have a strong occupying force in your land that you don't want you can ask other guild members for help if needed. You should also ask the occupier to not continue the unwanted occupations. If one player is continually a problem you can remove them from your friends list. Special Buildings The Chemical Storage Facility, Chemical Weapons Lab and the SpecOps all produce valuable resources if raided or occupied. These buildings are unusual because there is no loss resource production for the owner when they are occupied. It is helpful to your allies if these buildings are all on the opening screen.